sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Minako Aino
Minako Aino (jap. 愛野美奈子 Aino Minako) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest prawdziwą tożsamością Sailor Venus. Jako piąta z Czarodziejek dołączyła do Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto i Luny. Pierwsze jej wystąpienie miało miejsce w 33 odcinku, ale już od pierwszego była wspominana jako Sailor V. Zarówno w mandze jak i anime marzy o zostaniu słynną piosenkarką, natomiast w serii live-action jest już znaną idolką. Początkowo poznajemy ją jako główną bohaterkę serii mang pt. Hasło brzmi: Sailor V, która jest prequelem serii Sailor Moon. W tej serii (i na początku serii Sailor Moon) występuje pod pseudonimem Czarodziejka V (jap. セーラー V Sērā V, ang. Sailor V; V to skrót od "Venus"). Fabuła mangi Sailor V jest na ogół zgodna z fabułą nowszej serii, jednak są one traktowane przeważnie jako oddzielne historie. Oprócz tego Minako wystąpiła w innym opowiadaniu pt. Rei and Minako's Girls School Battle. Dane osobowe *Znak zodiaku: Waga *Włosy: Blond *Oczy: Niebieskie *Ulubiony przedmiot: Wychowanie fizyczne, angielski *Nielubiany przedmiot: Wszystkie pozostałe *Ulubiony kolor: Pomarańczowy, czerwony *Ulubiona potrawa: Makaron, ryż z curry *Nielubiana potrawa: Grzyby shiitake *Hobby: Siatkówka, śpiew, zakupy *Koszmar: Prostactwo, popisywanie się *Silna strona: Zabawa, umiejętność rozładowania napięcia *Marzenie: Stać się słynną piosenkarką lub aktorką Charakterystyka Minako po raz pierwszy poznajemy w mandze Hasło brzmi: Sailor V, w której odgrywa główną rolę. Zostaje przebudzona jako Senshi przez białego kota Artemisa, kiedy ma trzynaście lat. Artemis mówi jej, że jej obowiązkiem jest stać się piękną wojowniczką Sailor V. Artemis wyjaśnia, że Wenus i Ziemia są „bliźniaczymi planetami” mając podobny rozmiar i wagę, i że musi chronić Ziemię od jej wrogów. Pokazuje jej Magellan Castle krążący wokół Wenus i mówi, że należy do niej, choć istnienie tych zamków jest ujawnione innym czarodziejkom dopiero pod koniec serii Czarodziejka z Księżyca. left|140px|Minako Aino w anime Minako jest opisana jako wysportowana, wesoła, romantyczna i mądra dziewczyna. Jest bardzo wszechstronna i elegancka, inteligentna, a czasami wyrafinowana (odcinek 108 gdzie mówi płynnie po angielsku). W anime Minako ma nieco inną historię, spędziła trochę swojego czasu jako Sailor V w Anglii, gdzie poznała młodą oficer Interpolu o imieniu Katarina, która nauczyła ją angielskiego, a także młodego człowieka – Alana, w którym się zakochała. Po tym jak Sailor V znalazła się w miejscu wybuchu i nie wyszła z tamtąd, oboje sądzili, że nie żyje. Minako widząc ich oboje razem zorientowała się, że bez jej wiedzy zostali parą. Wkrótce później wróciła do Japonii. Dużo też podróżowała. W wyniku jej ostatnich bitew, kiedy Minako spotyka inne czarodziejki, ma dość poważną osobowość i jest bardzo skupiona na swojej misji jako Wojowniczki. W mandze nawet mówi im, że jest Księżniczką, której szukały, choć w rzeczywistości jedynie służyła jako ochrona dla prawdziwej Księżniczki – Usagi. Artemis mieszka w domu Minako (podobnie jak Luna mieszka w domu Usagi) i jest jednym z jej najbliższych przyjaciół. Minako żyje z obojgiem rodziców, chociaż w serii Sailor Moon jest niewiele odniesień do jej życia rodzinnego. W tej serii poznajemy ją gdy ma 14 lat. Początkowo Minako chodziła do szkoły Shiba KoenNaoko Takeuchi: Materials Collection, wyd. Kōdansha, wrzesień 1999, str. 12. Kiedy bohaterki zaczynają liceum dołącza do Usagi, Ami, Rei i Makoto w Juuban Municipal High SchoolTom 12, Akt 34 (manga Sailor Moon). Jednym z jej największych zamiłowań jest siatkówka, tak jak pokazano na początku pierwszego rozdziału Sailor V, w liceum dołącza do klubu piłki siatkowejTom 16, Akt 43 (manga Sailor Moon). Jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest wychowanie fizyczne. Marzeniem Minako jest zostanie idolką, więc bierze udział w przesłuchaniach w miarę możliwościTom 13, Akt 38 (manga Sailor Moon); 114 odc. w anime. W ostatniej serii (Sailor Stars) bierze nawet udział w konkursie dla młodych talentów. Można zauważyć, że Minako bardzo podoba się Yatenowi. On nie pozostaje jej obojętny. Została także nieoficjalnym samozwańczym menażerem Trzech Gwiazd. PGSM Postacie Aktorki *W serialu aktorskim w jej rolę wcieliła się Ayaka Komatsu. *W musicalach Sera Myu w jej rolę wcielały się: :*Nana Suzuki :*Sakae Yamashita (tylko w Memorial Album of the Musical 3 - Sailor Moon SuperS) :*Chizuru Soya :*Kanatsu Nakaya :*Akiko Miyazawa :*Miyu Otani :*Nao Inada :*Yuki Nakamura :*Ayumi Murata :*Mizuki Watanabe :*Momoko Shibuya :*Erica :*Shiori Sakata Etymologia imienia Jej imię Minako (jap. 美奈子) można odczytać alternatywnie jako Wenus (jap. ビーナス Bīnasu). Z kolei jej nazwisko to gra słów: można je zapisać jako ai no (jap. 愛の), co znaczy „miłości”. Dzięki temu jej imię może znaczyć „Wenus Miłości”Etymology, autor: Shinwa-Tsuki. Galeria Mat-13.jpg|Minako Aino Concept Art (Materials Collection) Przypisy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z mangi Sailor V